Scratch Programming Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Scratch that since December 2008 What's new on Scratch ;March 5, 2010 - Scratch iPhone App A new scratch iPhone app made by technoman, a scratcher is available is now available, in which you can view projects, and visit the website. You can see more information about it here. If you want to talk about it, visit Lucario621's talk page. ;February 20, 2010 - New Scratch Design Studio - -oOo-Under the Sea-oOo- The Scratch Team has released a new Scratch Design Studio, in which it's description states: :"Ever wonder about what creatures live at the bottom of the sea? Make a scratch project about it!" What's new on the Wiki ;March 6, 2010 - Deleting Pages Completed As of today, all of the pages that were hoped to have been deleted, have now been deleted. This has taken longer than expected, because there was no motivation towards doing so, and the only person to do it, Lucario621, was very lazy, but at least it has now been completed. With this being said, we of course have new expectations, to have no articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. Users that create articles of these type will be warned that this is not what we want, and the article they created will be deleted, but if it happens multiple times, than there will be consequences. ;February 21, 2010 - Deleting Pages Started As of today, the Scratch Programming Wiki team have started deleting pages. This process will take a while, so we encourage users to be patient. If you have a page that hasn't been deleted yet, is going to be deleted, and you don't want to be deleted, please contact us on Lucario621's talk page or Kyasae-san's talk page. ;February 21, 2010 - New Logo Thanks to Lucario621, after getting inspiration from Blade's logo attempt, he remixed the current scratch logo and made a unique new logo, saying "Write - Share - Elaborate". Discuss it with the new poll, and if you have suggestions or complements/rants about it, tell Lucario621 on his talk page. ;February 20, 2010 - New Front Page Thanks to Lucario621 and the Runescape Wiki, the Scratch Programming Wiki Main Page has a brand new look, with nice blue and orange colors, traditionally the scratch colors. In addition, Lucario621 added a poll, which will change now and then. ;February 20, 2010 - Deleting Pages Soon Now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to clean it up from all of the articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. A list of the pages, along with short reasons of the pages that are planned to be deleted soon, are here, just scroll down. On that page, please post that you agree with them, or if you want to delete more pages, or if you think we should keep some pages. ;February 19, 2010 - Recruiting Admins Now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to recruit some admins, to make sure this wiki becomes active, and clean. If you wish to become an admin, drop Kyasae (JuiceyBox on Scratch) or Lucario621 (Lucario621 on scratch) a message that answers the following questions: *What administrative work do you intend to take part in? *What are your best contributions to the RuneScape Wiki, and why? *Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? *How active are you right now, and how active will you be if you become admin? Along with any other information you feel we should know. We will recruit no more than 5''' new admins, so message us ASAP if interested. We will read all of your applications carefully so please put effort into them. Spelling and grammar will affect your chances... ;) Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' '. * Practice using the Wiki's grammar functions in the Sandbox. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Featured Article Forums is a section of the Scratch website where scratchers may show their projects, ask for help, suggest ideas for the scratch program and website and more. From the Scratch main page, the forums can be found by clicking "forums" on the top menubar for the website, between "support" and "about"...more Featured Media Advanced scripts A method for a common velocity script, featuring left, right, and up arrow key controls, along with ground collision. Poll Do you like the new Scratch Programming Wiki Logo? Yes, it's simple yet creative. Yes, but it could be better. No, it's unoriginal and boring. No, for another reason. I don't really care. Results of previous poll: Total votes: 14 Have you created a Scratch Programming Wiki account? * Yes, I am logged in to the account right now. 11 (78.57%) * Yes, though I never log into it. 0 (0%) * No, though I might create one now. 3 (21.43%) * No, I don't edit so I don't see the point in creating one. 0 (0%) * No, for another reason. 0 (0%) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse